1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to elevated height electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrical connector becomes taller, signal integrity performance of the electrical connector decreases. Thus, elevated height electrical connectors have lower performance compared to lower height electrical connectors. Further, elevated height electrical connectors typically require several extra manufacturing steps not required for lower height electrical connector. These extra manufacturing steps add additional material and labor cost.
In known elevated height electrical connectors, electrical contacts are supported on each end by one of a first and a second connector body. Extra support mechanisms are typically disposed between the first and second connector bodies, which require secondary manufacturing steps to secure the extra support mechanisms to the first and second connector bodies.
Typically, a plastic body is disposed between the first and second connector bodies and is arranged to support and position the medial portion of the electrical contacts. The plastic body adds additional plastic surrounding the medial portions of the electrical contacts.
A typical known elevated height electrical connector is assembled using the following steps:                1) electrical contacts are inserted into the first connector body to support and position one end of the electrical contacts;        2) the plastic body is provided to support and position the medial portion of the electrical contacts; and        3) the second connector body is provided to support and position the other end of the electrical contacts to finish the assembly of the known elevated height electrical connector.        
In step 2) above, the plastic body is typically glued, welded, press fit, or heat staked to the first connector body. Further, in step 3), the second connector body is also glued, welded, press fit, or heat staked to the plastic body.
A typical known elevated height electrical connector can also be assembled using the following steps:                1) a plastic body is provided in contact with the first connector body;        2) electrical contacts are inserted into the first connector body and the plastic body to support and position one end and the medial portion of the electrical contacts; and        3) the second connector body is provided to support and position the other end of the electrical contacts to finish the assembly of the known elevated height electrical connector.        
In step 1) above, the plastic body is typically glued, welded, press fit, or heat staked to the first connector body. Further, in step 3), the second connector body is also glued, welded, press fit, or heat staked to the plastic body.
When a plastic body is not used, it is also known to use a means of supporting and locating the electrical contacts during the assembling of the electrical connector. The electrical contacts are inserted into the first connector body in order to support and locate one end of the electrical contacts. The means of locating and supporting the electrical contacts is then used during the step of locating and securing the second connector body to the other end of the electrical contacts. Then, after the first and second connector bodies locate and secure the ends of the electrical contacts, the means of locating and supporting the pins is removed.
In another method that does not use a plastic body, the first and second connector bodies are placed in contact with each other. The electrical contacts are press fit into the cores of both the first and the second connector bodies in order to locate and support the electrical contacts. Then, the first and second connector bodies are separated to form the electrical connector having an elevated height. During and after the separation of the first and second connector bodies, the first and second connector bodies are not in contact with each other.
It is also known to press fit one end of the electrical contacts into the cores of the first connector body in order to locate and support the one end of the electrical contacts and to allow the medial portions of the electrical contacts to float in the cores of the second connector body. The first and second connector bodies are then separated. The other end of the electrical contacts is frictionally secured into the second connector body by barbs on the other end of the electrical contacts. As with the previous method, during and after the separation of the first and second connector bodies, the first and second connector bodies are not in contact with each other.